galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Freygerd Olafson
Hi Vanessa, While working on Irmgard Hellstrom, I was looking at her husband’s (Freygerd Olafson) page also for info on her. His page states: “His wife Irmgard Hellstrom and his son Bjorn Olafson survive him.” There is no information that I can find for Bjorn, other than the name on this page. When you look at the page for Heimdahl Olafson, it says: “2181 - 2231 Born on Nilfeheim. Son of Freygerd Olafson and Irmgard Hellstrom.” And it also mentions that his older brother is Ulf Olafson. Ulf is alive in 2219 when he killed Harkur Almquist for the right to claim Olafson Rock, but nothing I can find indicates he survived his father. Since Heimdahl’s page shows he is Freygerd and Irmgard’s son and that he survived Freygerd, I propose that we change the name Bjorn to Heimdahl on Freygerd’s page, and make Irmgard’s birth date as 2161. Freygerd and Irmgard’s marriage date will now become 2178, and Ulf’s birth as being in 2180 with his death in 2223 (2 years before Freygerd dies). This agrees with everything I can find and the genealogical standards I sent to you earlier. What do you think? Regards, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 19:20, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I intended to tell the story of that event iin a planned book that only exists in notes, tid bits and chapters I wrote back in1993 ( a few days ago bsically) Originally Ulf does not survive his father, he subcumbs to the wounds retrieved in said fight and his Mother disguising herself as male Clan Chief until her youngest son is old enough to become clan chief.. But this is a story in the fog and as vague as can be. So go ahead with your recommendations and edits. It makes sense for the story and continuity and I can fit that story in using the dates you suggested. Just mentioning it for reference and explanation. VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 19:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello again Vanessa; The changes on Freygerd’s page are done. Ulf’s page now shows birth in 2180, death in 2219 – from wounds received fighting Harkur Almquist, as you stated. Added link to Irmgard Hellstrom for Heimdahl’s page. (Heimdahl would have been 44 years old when his father died, making it unnecessary for Irmgard to masquerade as a clan chief. That was Helge Olafson, Heimdahl’s wife, who did that for their son Olaf Olafson. So you can still tell that tale later if you wish.) Created page for Irmgard. So now it seems that continuity for these pages is good. Respectfully, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 21:31, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I know it wasThat was Helge Olafson, I wrote it...;-) But in the 1993 version....Ah what the heck shoudn't even mentioned. In any case thanks for doing this nmuch needed deed. It is greatly appreciated. VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 05:17, October 28, 2014 (UTC) You're very welcome, and thank you for letting me play with your toys. (Huge Grin!) BTW, are all of the Olafsons as short-tempered as it seems? Regards, Dusty Short tempered ? Naaa the entire Olafson family are the most level headed , reasonable hard to anger beings in the Universe.,,, ;-) VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 07:47, October 28, 2014 (UTC) >snorts coffee thru nose< ROFLMAO Cheers, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 12:41, October 28, 2014 (UTC)